Aim and Go Galaxy
Missions Star 1: The Act Begins Mario starts in a spacious circus tent, where he meets Springboard, a friendly circus owner. He tells Mario of the devastation and depression that was bought to the people after Bowser wrecked their galaxy. Mario offers to bring some joy to the people's hearts, and thus agrees to start a circus show, which (in this star) consists of Mario blasting himself from target to target with cannons. Once he's finished, he returns and Springboard offers Mario the star for his services. Secret Star 1: Impossibility? Nope. There is a clearly visible, but impossible seeming target in the course, as it is very far away from Mario. However, if you speak to Springboard for more than 10 times after he signals the beginning of the course, he will get tired and reveal a circuit-board in the circus tent which once solved, will place the target in a much more manageable position. The star is on the bullseye of the target. Star 2: Precise Plum-Picking As 'Act 2', Mario must use cannons to be fired in a straight line in such a way that the path lines up with small grassy moving islands that contain a plum tree each. Mario must collect the plums in question, and return to the circus tent by a sleigh pulled by deer which love plums, and thus a plum is used up to make the deer pull the cart. He is again rewarded with a star. Secret Star 2: Perilous Plum Plaza Somewhere in the stage, there is a circle of plum islands, and if Mario falls here, he will be launched into a street filled with mutated plums which try to kill Mario. If he makes it, he will receive a star. Star 3: Power Restoration Mario must restore power back to the whole Aim and Go galaxy by finding a power source inside the 'Sea of Wonders', a translucent rainbow sea which is reached by many cannons. Mario, after exploring will find two chests. One contains a Megasized Bom-omb, and one has the power source. If he chooses correctly, he gets a power star. Secret Star 3: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Mario must discover a concealed yellow road in the 'Sea of Wonders', and go down it to find two chests, one contains a Megasized Bom-omb, and one contains the star. Star 4: The Mechanized Behemoth After returning power to the Aim and Go galaxy, the citizens realize that an evil mechanical boss known solely as 'He Who is Mighty' has been awakened because the electrical fluctations. Mario must fight him by launching himself at his head when he is aiming to fire plums at you. He is destroyed, and the whole galaxy is thankful. They reward him with a power star. Secret Star 4: Hidden in Plain Sight If you pass the procession of people trying to give you the power star, you come to a room, where you meet Gearmo, who asks you to burn 30 boxes in 20 seconds. If you do it, you get a star. Speedy Comet (Red): Target Speed Run Mario must beat "The Act Begins" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Draco piranha Daredevil Run Mario must defeat 'He Who is Mighty' with 1 health bar without getting hit. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Of Aim and Go Galaxy Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to the power star of 'Precise Plum-Picking' Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Plum Plaza Mario must go to Plum Plaza whilst enduring fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Aim and Go Galaxy. Mario must collect 100 purple coins on Aim and Go Galaxy. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of Mutated Plums Mario must defeat 50 mutated plums in under 100 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Aim and Go Galaxy. Mario must find the power star on Planetary Prairie Galaxy in the dark wait for flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars * Green Star 1 * Green Star 2 * Green Star 3 * Green Star 4 * Green Star 5 * Green Star 6 * Green Star 7 * Green Star 8 * Green Star 9 * Green Star 10 * Green Star 11 * Green Star 12 * Green Star 13 * Green Star 14 * Green Star 15 Bosses * 'He Who is Mighty' Category:Video Games